oddrealm_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Location element
The OddRealm Adventures story holds many locations of note, and they play an essential role in the roleplay. Locations are categorized by their element and their type, described below. A list of all locations and their current status of reservation is found at the bottom of the page. New locations are created by roleplayers in pictures. Anyone can create sub-locations of reservable locations or even new locations if they are somehow merged with an already-existing reservable location. However, it is a privilege, gained through achievement points, to be allowed to create entirely new locations, requested or not. Vessels of any kind are not considered locations. 'Types of Locations' There exist several types of locations, each affected by different sets of rules. They can be categorized by their element. *[[Original element|'Original locations']]:' Unique locations created from the mind of the roleplayer. An unlimited amount of new original locations can be created in the roleplay by players, if the new location is next to or within an already existing location that the player has enough achievement points to reserve. So far, only original locations have been used in the roleplay. *[[Satire element|'Satire locations]]:' Locations based on real world locations. An unlimited amount of new satire locations can be created in the roleplay - however this must be done by having them being requested first, unless the roleplayer has 200 or more achievement points. So far, no satire locations have been used in the roleplay. *[[Copied element|'Copied locations]]:' Locations based on similar locations from other fictional franchises. Only one copied location from each franchise can be created for the roleplay - however this must be done by having them being requested first, unless the roleplayer has 200 or more achievement points. So far, no copied locations have been used in the roleplay. Another method of categorizing existing locations is by considering the way in which they have been used in the roleplay so far. Note that the status of a location can change with the upload of new pictures. *'Major locations: Any location that has 2 or more sub-locations are considered major locations. This status will prevent them from being reserved, except by admins for admin-pictures. *'Sub-locations:' Any location that is located within another larger location. Their availability for reservation depends not on their status as a sub-location, but on which of the other location categories they fit into. *'Featured locations:' Any location with 1 or less sub-locations that has been featured in an approved picture as the primary location. Featured locations can be reserved with only 20 achievement points, unless another main character is currently located there in which case it will temporarily become an MC-location. Note that locations can lose the status of featured location and instead become a major location if 2 or more sub-locations are created for it. *'MC-location:' A location in which a roleplayer's main character is currently located. It requires 100 achievement points to reserve and use. Once the main character has moved to another location, the MC-location reverts back to a featured location, unless it has since become a major location. *'Background locations:' Any location with 1 or less sub-locations that has been featured in the background of an approved picture. These can be reserved by roleplayers with 30 or more achievement points. *'Protected locations:' Locations that have no normal appearances, presumably created by admins. They require 150 achievement points to reserve. 'Locations in the OddRealm Adventures' Included in the following list is the categories of each location, describing their current achievement point requirement for reservations. Reserving a location gives the roleplayer assurance that no other player will include them in their drawings until the reserving player has released their picture. Players may reserve a location from the available options in the list below. *OddRealm, major location **Lacusia, major location ***Shrek's Kingdom, major location ****Pancake Prison, MC-location ****Zomburg, background location ****Trump's Border Wall, unused location ****Shrekistan, major location *****Shrek's Rainbow Castle, background location *****Shrekstival Stage, featured location *****The Pope's Shrexual Bar, background location ***The Sea, major location ****Unknown island chain, protected location *****Home Island, protected location **Unknown gray planet, protected location **Unknown orange planet, protected location Category:Locations